


so i love you because i know no other way

by SOMNlARl



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/pseuds/SOMNlARl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short little moments from various romances across the Dragon Age series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i love you because i know no other way

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Cullrian with me on [tumblr](http://xhermionedanger.tumblr.com). Or prompt me. Whatever. 
> 
> Chapter 1 - a very short little thing I wrote for an [OTP-prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/); Person A lightly tracing 'I love you' over and over on person B's while B is asleep. A's about to fall asleep when they hear a soft 'I love you too'

It’s late when Cullen finally set his reports aside, closer to dawn than midnight. There was still too much to do but the guttering of the candles above his desk had finally proven too distracting to allow him to get any more work done. For a moment he considers sleeping in his chair to avoid waking Dorian: The mage had gotten in from the Storm Coast earlier that day, still damp and miserable and completely exhausted when he’d walked into Cullen’s office. He’d barely gotten a quick kiss in, as he’d moved his hands down to his hips Dorian had grumbled menacingly at him and retreated up to his bed. Their bed. It’s still strange to think of it that way he realizes but there it is. Their bed. His lover. And he can hardly remember the years before Dorian, the years when he gave up on the idea of happiness, of finding someone he wanted to be with and certainly of finding someone who felt the same. 

He slips his armor off easily, missing the feel of Dorian’s clumsy fumbling at the buckles, and lowers each piece softly to the ground. He climbs the ladder and eases quickly into bed, burrowing under the blankets before the cold can come through. Dorian mumbles something Cullen can’t quite make out, his voice thick with sleep, and he leans in to press a soft kiss against the back of the mage’s neck. His fingers twist and tangle through Dorian’s hair and Cullen smiles as he listens to the rhythmic rise and fall of of Dorian’s breath, the soft, slow thudding of his heart. His fingers trail down Dorian’s neck and onto the soft skin of his back, tracing light circles across it. _I love you_. And he realizes that yes, he does, loves Dorian; he swells with it and in this moment he knows, despite the chill in the air, he’ll never be cold again. The circles turn to letters, his fingers a pen and skin his canvas. _I love you. I love you. I love you_. 

A sleepy whisper. “I love you too, Amatus.”


End file.
